


My Childhood Shall By Shaped By the Stars

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Star Wars has been such a huge influence in my life, not just in these past few months and this is just a poem commemorating that.





	My Childhood Shall By Shaped By the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars has been such a huge influence in my life, not just in these past few months and this is just a poem commemorating that.

When I was a youngling,

Or my galaxy’s equivalent,

I, a curious thing,

Did so want to know what it all meant

When my father sang the praise

Of the franchise that shaped ways.

 

When I was but a child

With my imagination still ripe

To mould with stories wild

With the brave hero type

Who would save the galaxy

From threats too evil to be.

 

He introduced me right

Sitting at home in front of a screen

Those films shed a new light

Their fantasy became my new dream.

For although I was still young

The song could not be unsung.

 

Now I was awakened

To all the wonder playing before

My eyes, I was taken

And suddenly I wanted much more

Of those X-Wings in the sky

The majestic Falcon fly.

 

In order I saw them,

That was order of their release

I saw the story stem

The way it was meant to: piece by piece.

Nineteen seventy seven -

Pinnacle of nerd heaven.

 

The year that I was born,

(January nineteen ninety-nine)

A new trilogy born

Highest grossing movie in that line.

Later, grown, I would be proud

To say that fact all so loud,

 

To say that it’s a part

Loved of my personal history:

That year we both did start

Is my claim to share in its story.

It had been my childhood

And oh, it made it so good.

 

I kept _Star Wars_ with me

As I became an adult woman

For a child I could see

As decades old movies I reran

Over again: heart’s delight

To see the blue saber light.

 

A part of my life this

Series is: with myself intertwined

If instead I did miss

I would have been walking around blind,

Unaware that wonder lay

In galaxies far away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long and crazy three months while I wrote all of this and it has honestly been some of the most fun I've had with writing. If you want to ask any questions about the project, future projects or just generally chat to me I am on Tumblr https://cas-impala-pie.tumblr.com/


End file.
